Episode Guides
In early July 1911, during the silent era of motion pictures, at David Horsley's Nestor Comedies in Bayonne, New Jersey, Al Christie began turning out a weekly one-reel live-action Mutt and Jeff comedy short, which was based on the comic strip. The series lasted 2 years ending in 1913. Approximately 59 shorts where produced. Below is a list of the films separated by years. In 1916, Bud Fisher licensed the production of Mutt and Jeff for animation with pioneers Charles Bowers and Raoul Barré of the Barré Studio. This resulted in 292 animated Mutt and Jeff shorts, making it the longest running theatrical animated short series of the silent era, second to Krazy Kat in terms of years. Series ran from 1916-1923 and 1925-1926. A few shorts of the second run were re-shot in 1930 with the Kromocolor process and reissued with a sound effects and music track. Then, a few shorts of the third run were shot in the 1950s with the Technicolor process with a sound effects, talking cartoons and music track. The following is a list of animated films in the series separated by years. 1911 * Mutt and Jeff Break Into Society * Mutt and Jeff Make the Feathers Fly * Mutt and Jeff's Scheme That Failed * Mutt and Jeff and the Unlucky Star * Mutt and Jeff and the Lady Stenographer * Mutt and Jeff Discover a Wonderful Remedy * Mutt and Jeff Join the Opera Co * Mutt and Jeff and the Blackhand * Mutt and Jeff Spend a Quiet Day in the Country * Mutt and Jeff as Reporters * Mutt and Jeff and the Dog Catchers * Mutt and Jeff and the Newsboys * Mutt and Jeff and the Escaped Lunatic * Mutt and Jeff and the German Band * Mutt and Jeff and the Country Judge * Mutt and Jeff in the Banking Business * Mutt and Jeff and the Goldstein Burglary * Mutt and Jeff Get Passes to the Ball Game * Mutt and Jeff Make a Hit * Mutt and Jeff at the Fortune Teller's * Mutt and Jeff in a Matrimonial Affair * Mutt and Jeff on the Job 1912 * Mutt and Jeff Fall in Love * Mutt and Jeff and Italian Strikers 1913 * Mutt and Jeff (unknown title) * Whaddaya Mean You're Contended * Mutt and Jeff (unknown title) * Mutt and Jeff (unknown title) * Mutt and Jeff (unknown title) * Mutt and Jeff (unknown title) * Mutt and Jeff (unknown title) * Mutt and Jeff (unknown title) * The Mexican Problem * The Hypnotist * Mutt and Jeff (unknown title) * A Substitute for Peroxide * Johnny Reb's Wooden Leg * Mutt's Marriage * Mutt and Jeff (unknown title) * The Ball Game * The Merry Milkmaid * The California Alien Land Law * Baseball * Mutt and Jeff (unknown title) * Pickaninni's G-string * Mutt and Jeff (unknown title) * Mutt and Jeff (unknown title) * Mutt Puts One Over * The Sandstorm * Mutt and Jeff in Mexico * The Sultan's Harem * Mutt's Moneymaking Scheme * Mutt and Jeff in Turkey * The Matrimonial Agency * Mutt and Jeff in Constantinople * Mutt and Jeff at Sea * Mutt and Jeff at Sea: Part 2 * Mutt and Jeff (unknown title) * Mutt and Jeff (unknown title) * Mutt and Jeff (unknown title) 1916 * Jeff's Toothache * Domestic Difficulties * Mutt And Jeff In The Submarine * The Indestructible Hats * Cramps * The Dog Pound * The Hock Shop * The Promoters * Two for Five * Wall Street 1917 * The Submarine Chasers * A Chemical Calamity * A Day In Camp * A Dog's Life * Cows And Caws * In The Theatrical Business * Preparedness * Revenge Is Sweet * The Bell Hops * The Boarding House * The Chamber Of Horrors * The Cheese Tamers * The Interpreters * The Janitors * The Prospectors 1918 (Fox Film Corporation) * A Lot of Bull * An Ace and a Joker * Around the World in Nine Minutes * Bulling the Bolshevik * Efficiency * At the Front * Saving Russia * Hitting the High Spots * Hotel De Mutt * Joining the Tanks * Landing a Spy * Our Four Days in Germany * Pot Luck in the Army * The Accident Attorney * The Doughboy * The Draft Board * The Kaiser's New Dentist * The New Champion * The Side Show * Throwing the Bull * To the Rescue * Revenge Is Sweet * Back To The Balkans * The Leak * Freight Investigation * On Ice * Helping McAdoo * A Fisherless Cartoon * Occultism * Superintendents * The Tonsorial Artists * The Tale Of A Pig * Hospital Orderlies * Life Savers * Meeting Theda Bara * The Seventy-Mile Gun * The Burglar Alarm * The Extra-Quick Lunch * Hunting The U-Boats 1919 * Here And There * The Hula Hula Cabaret * Dog-Gone Tough Luck * Landing An Heiress * The Bearded Lady * 500 Miles On A Gallon Of Gas * The Pousse Cafe * Fireman Save My Child * Wild Waves And Angry Woman * William Hohenzollern Sausage Maker * Out an' In Again * The Cow's Husband * Mutt The Mutt Trainer * Subbing For Tom Mix * Pigtails And Peaches * Seeing Things * The Cave Man's Bride * Sir Sidney * Left at The Post * The Shell Game * Oh Teacher * Hands Up * Sweet Papa * Pets And Pests * A Prize Fight * Look Pleasant Please * Downstairs And Up * A Tropical Eggs-pedi-tion * West Is East * Sound Your 'A' * Hard Lions * Mutt And Jeff In Switzerland * All That Glitters Is Not Goldfish * Everybody's Doing It * Mutt And Jeff In Spain * The Honest Book Agent * Bound In Spaghetti * In The Money * The Window Cleaners * Confessions Of A Telephone Girl * The Plumbers * The Chambermaid's Revenge * Why Mutt Left The Village * Cutting Out His Nonsense * For Bitter Or For Verse * He Ain't Done Right by Our Nell * Another Man's Wife * New York Night Life * Oil's Well That Ends Well * The Frozen North * The Jazz Instructors 1920 * Dead Eye Jeff * Fishing * I'm Ringing Your Party * Putting On The Dog * The Chemists * The Mint Spy * The Pawnbrokers * The Plumbers * The Soul Violin * Hula Hula Town * The Beautiful Model * The Chewing Gum Industry * The Great Pickle Robbery * The Honest Jockey * The Price Of A Good Sneeze * Nothing But Girls * The Bicycle Race * The Bowling Alley * The Paper Hangers * The Private Detectives * The Wrestlers * A Trip To Mars * One Round Jeff * The Tango Dancers * The Toy Makers * Departed Spirits * The Breakfast Food Industry * The Mystery Of Galvanized Iron Ash Can * Three Raisins And A Cake Of Yeast * The Bare Idea * Hot Dogs * In Wrong * The Merry Cafe * The Politicians * The Yacht Race * Home Sweet Home * Napoleon * The Cowpunchers * The Song Birds * A Tightrope Romance * Flapjacks * The Brave Toreador * The High Cost Of Living * The League Of Nations * The Tailor Shop * A Hard Luck Santa Claus * All Stuck Up * Farm Efficiency * Gum Shoe Work * Home Brew * The Medicine Man * Cleopatra * On The Hop * Sherlock Hawkshaw And Company * The Hypnotist * The North Woods * The Papoose * The Parlor Bolshevist * A Glutton For Punishment * A Rose by Any Other Name * Fisherman's Luck * His Musical Soup * Mutt And Jeff In Iceland * Mutt And Jeff's Nooze Weekly * On Strike * Pretzel Farming * Shaking The Shimmy * The Berth Of A Nation * The Latest In Underwear * The Rum Runners 1921 * The Lion Hunters * The Ventriloquist * Dr. Killjoy * Factory To Consumer * A Crazy Idea * The Naturalists * Gathering Coconuts * It's A Bear * Mademoiselle Fifi * The Vacuum Cleaner * A Hard Shell Game * A Rare Bird * White Meat * Flivvering * Cold Tea * The Glue Factory * The Gusher * Watering The Elephants * The Far East * A Shocking Idea * The Far North * Touring * Training Woodpeckers * Crows And Scarecrows * Darkest Africa * Not Wedded But A Wife * The Painter's Frolic * The Stampede * The Tong Sandwich * Shadowed * The Turkish Bath * A Messy Christmas * Fast Freight * The Village Cutups * The Stolen Snooze * A Link Missing * Getting Ahead 1922 * Bony Parts * Stuck In The Mud * The Crystal Gazer * The Hole Cheese * The Phoney Focus * The Last Shot * Any Ice Today * The Cashier * Too Much Soap * Around The Pyramids * Getting Even * Golfing * Hoot Mon * Tin Foiled * Hop, Skip And Jump * Hither And Thither * Modern Fishing * Court Plastered * Falls Ahead * Riding The Goat * The Fallen Archers * Cold Turkey * The Wishing Duck * Bumps And Things * Nearing The End * Gym Jams * A Ghostly Wallop * Beside The Cider * Long Live The King * The Last Laugh * The Bull Fight 1923 * Down In Dixie 1925 (Film Distributors, LTD/Short Films Syndicate) * A Kick For Cinderella * Accidents Won't Happen * Soda Jerks * The Invisible Revenge * Where Am I? * The Bear Facts * Mixing in Mexico * Oceans Of Trouble * A Link Missing * Thou Shalt Not Pass * Aroma Of The South Seas * The Globe Trotters 1926 (Short Films Syndicate) * Lots of Water * When Hell Freezes Over * Westward Whoa * Slick Sleuths * Ups And Downs * Playing With Fire * Dog Gone * The Big Swim * Mummy o' Mine * A Roman Scandal * Bombs and Bums * Skating Instructors * Set 'em Up Again * A Stretch in Time Category:Films based on comic strips Category:Male actor filmographies Category:Mutt and Jeff Category:Live-action films based on comics Category:Animated films based on comics